


Xolette Request

by Nikaya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Villain shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: A drabble requested by FF user SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness about his Kingdom Hearts OC: Xolette aka Olette's Nobody! Featuring Luxu and Demyx, including KH3 spoilers!





	Xolette Request

Luxu sat at a desk in an office unbeknownst to the rest of the worlds. He needed the quiet… the silence, save for his rhythmic tapping of his fingers in front of himself. He was finally free of his master, Xehanort, and could begin schemes of his own. He needed only adhere to the desires of the Master of Masters.

He heard the sound of a portal opening and groaned. “Some privacy would be nice, you know.” he said, not bothering to get up or even turn to look at who it was.

A young girl appeared through the swirling purple and black donning her own black, hooded coat. “Whatever,” she said, waving her hand at him. She pulled her hood back, revealing two white braids and unsettlingly familiar yellow eyes. “What are you doing to mess with the other Masters’ heads?”

Luxu chuckled. “Nothing that hasn’t already confused them enough. I’m trying to narrow down the traitor.”

“Uh… wouldn’t that be _you_?”

“I don’t count,” he said easily. “I mean amongst the other five.”

“I see,” she said, tapping a finger to her chin. “I mean… I could-”

“Don’t,” Luxu said, finally turning in his chair to face her. “You’ve done _enough_.”

“Oh, but I wanna have some _fun_ ,” she said, clasping her hands together. “All the Organization members are gone. Let me go do this to… get out some anger.” she practically hissed.

Luxu rolled her eyes at her. “The Organization was _just_ defeated. We need to take this opportunity to regroup and form a plan. If we act too quickly, we’ll lose the upper hand.”

“I tend to like a challenge,” Xolette insisted.

“Half the fun is watching how oblivious they all are that anything is wrong.”

“But we don’t even know where Sora is,” she argued. “He could be coming for us sooner than we think. I’d like it better if we took the initiative.”

Luxu took a deep breath. “You test my patience,” he grumbled.

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t!” she walked over and looked at the desk. It was void of any equipment or papers. “You don’t exactly _look_ like you’re planning something you know.”

“It’s a thought process,” he said. “I’m not sure what The Master wants of me just yet.” He sighed. “I have waited a millennia for this moment, traversed countless worlds, served under master after master to achieve the opening of the _True_ Kingdom Hearts. We are so close… _too_ close to make a single misstep.”

Xolette rolled her eyes. “God, I hate it when you get all serious.” She leaned into the chair, shoving his shoulder gently.

“Do you have anything better to do than bother me?”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been asking from you!” she pointed out. “Give me someone else to go bother!”

“Where’s Riku?”

“Gone.”

Luxu paused, his tapping coming to a hault. “ _What_ did you say?”

“Going after Sora, also M.I.A;” she said easily.

“Well that puts a damper on things, doesn’t it?” The new voice came with the sound of another portal opening.

Luxu groaned louder. “Demyx….”

“Oh hey, Xo!” he said, strolling up to her. “What’s poppin’?”

“Don’t test me, Demyx,” she said.

“No, actually, _please_ test her,” Luxu said. “It’ll occupy you both.”

Xolette whirled on Luxu. “Don’t you _dare_ dismiss me, Xigbar,” she hissed and narrowed her eyes.

Luxu grit his teeth. “I’m not. But off the old name, huh?”

“Everyone’s getting’ pretty testy in here…” Demyx said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I could just go….”

“ _Go_!” Xolette and Luxu said together.

Luxu looked to Xolette. “At least we can agree on that.”

Behind them, Demyx opened up another portal and left without another word.

“Now,” Xolette said, grasping Luxu’s chin. She turned his head to face her. “Give me _something_ to do, or I’ll _find_ something.”


End file.
